I'm Too Young For This
by ValentineRose28
Summary: Everything is normal. On the run, sleeping in hotels, Fang Max drama. Until they eat at a fast food restaurant and Nudge and Angel's drink taste funny. They start running fever and then, that night, something completely out of the ordinary happens! READ!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE "LA QUINTA" HOTELS ACROSS AMERICA!**

**Ok, so this story is dedicated to Boris Yeltsin, another author on this website. Thanks! And also, go check out my other stories: The flock goes to school and Disaster! Oh, and this is before **_**Fang **_**and **_**Max**_**. The erasers haven't been murdered yet, and the flock is still on the run. And Total doesn't exist. This chapter is extremely long, only because I wanted to get the main plot line out before chapter 2, and I can't promise that all of the other chapter will be anywhere near this long. **

**Max: 16**

**Fang: 16**

**Iggy: 16**

**Nudge: 13**

**Gazzy: 10**

**Angel: 8**

**I'm Too Young For This**

**Chapter 1**

"Max? I'm hungry." Nudge said. I knew this was coming. We had been flying for about 5 hours straight, and it really runs down our energy.

"Ok, we'll stop. Y'all look for a fast food restaurant, guys." I said to the rest of the flock. We flew over a town, and Angel was the one who found the McDonald's first.

We landed behind a dumpster and put on our windbreakers. After making sure we looked as normal as 6 dirty mutant bird kids can look, we walked into the McDonalds.

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" said a bored looking teenager. I surveyed the menu.

"Um, I want 2 big macs, 1 quarter pounder, 3 French fries, 2 chocolate shakes and…" I thought about it for a second, "a chopped salad." I moved away from the counter so that Fang could take his turn.

"I want the same as her, only no salad, please." he said, smiling at her. She perked up a little bit, then nodded. My insides churned. I rolled my eyes and walked away to get us a booth. After the rest of the flock ordered, they all came and sat down at the booth, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel on the side across from me, Fang and Nudge. I scooted as far as I could from Fang, then looked out the window. Things had been weird between us ever since he kissed me in that cave…and on that dock.

"Max, my soda tastes funny." Nudge said, making an "ew" type face.

"Mine too, Max." Angel said, making the same face.

"Just don't drink it, sweetie." I sighed. Stupid, low-quality fast food restaurant.

"Max? Are you ok?" Gazzy asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. I'm probably just tired. We should stop in this town tonight. It's small, it should be safe. After we ate, lets walk around and look for a hotel. Does anyone even know where we are?" I asked.

"I think we're in Texas." Angel said, how she knows this, I have no clue.

"Ok. Well, hopefully they will have a decent hotel somewhere." I said. We finished eating and threw away our trash. We left the restaurant and walked around, looking for a hotel.

"Max, what about that one?" Angel asked, pointing to a large building that said "La Quinta" on it.

"Sure, it looks pretty nice." I said, shrugging.

"YAY!" Angel and Nudge screamed, then came up to me and hugged me around the waist screaming "thank you!" about a thousand times. After I pried them off of me, we went inside.

"Um, hi, can we get three rooms?" I asked the guy behind the counter, who looked to be about 19.

"Sure. Have a nice stay. And call me if you need anything, anything at all" he said, handing me three room card and a rediept with a number on it. As he handed me this stuff, he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him then leaned close to his ear.

"If you value this hand, you'll let go of me. See that boy back there? Tall, black hair, black clothes? He's my boyfriend, and he will kick your butt from here to next week." I said with a sweet smile. I leaned back and looked pointedly at our clasped hands, and he dropped it like a hot potato. I took the keys and the reciept, shot him a venomous look, then stalked away.

"What did that guy want, Max?" Gazzy asked, looking up at me.

"I don't know Gazzy. He just has no social life I guess." I said, loud enough for the guy to hear me. He looked down at his desk, and we cracked up laughing.

"I call this room!" Gazzy said, running up and yanking a key from me.

"Max?" Nudge said.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I replied.

"I don't feel very good. Can I sleep in your room?" Nudge asked, sounding weak and hoarse. I felt her head: she had a fever.

"Oh, sure. You look sick, baby. Is it something you ate? Does your stomach hurt?" I asked. She shook her head, and I put an arm around her.

"Fang, can you sleep in a room with Angel?" I asked, and he nodded his head, then took her by the hand, took the key from me, and turned to go to his room.

"Fang? Good night." I said gently. He nodded, then walked into his room.

"Come on Nudge, I'll run you a cold bath so we can get your fever down." I said, ushering her into our room. I ran the bathwater, then let her soak in it for a while.

"Nudge, I'm going to run down to the giftshop to buy the flock some new pajamas, our old ones are dirty and ratty." I yelled through the bathroom door. I heard a muffled "ok" in response. I left our room, taking the key with me, and took the elevator back down to the lobby.

"Um, excuse me? Can you tell me where your gift shop is?" I asked a woman, who looked to be in her late 30's, that had replaced the other guy who was hitting on me behind the check in/out counter.

"Yes, it's right around the corner there." she said kindly, pointing over my shoulder. I looked in the direction of of her finger, then thanked her and walked over to where she had pointed. There it was: a green door that had gift shop painted onto a sign that was sitting beside it.

I pulled it open and walked inside. It looked like a small Walmart. I mean, it had _everything!_ Food, clothes, shoes, toys, books, anything you could want, they had it. I walked over to the clothing section and picked up a nightgown that had a big purple butterfly on it for Angel, a pair of warm flannel pants and a long sleeved shirt, both a mixture of baby blue and magenta, for Nudge, and a pants and shirt set for Gazzy that were blue and had a picture of a bomb with a lit fuse.

I wondered over to the "Teen" section for Fang, Iggy and I. I grabbed a pair shorts and tank top set for myself. The top was light green and the bottoms were dark green. Then I grabbed two pairs of cotton pajama pants, one in white and one in black, for Fang and Iggy to wear with the wife beaters I grabbed.

I walked over to the toilitries section and grabbed 3 razors, one for me, one for Iggy and one for Fang, just in case they wanted it. Then I grabbed shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothebrushes, toothpaste and hair brushes. I went ahead and grabbed stuff to refill my first aid kit too. Then I piled everything onto the check out counter and payed for it with the Maximum Ride credit card.

"Thank you, come again." said the kid behind the counter. I grabbed my bags, and walked back to my room.

"Hey, Nudge? I got your pajamas. I'm going to bring them in." I said, opening the door and setting the pj's down on the counter.

"You feeling better?" I asked, feeling her forehead. It was still a little warm, but not nearly as hot as it had been. She was shivering from the cold water she was sitting in.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes. C-c-c-can I g-g-get out-t-t-t?" she chattered through her teeth.

"Yeah, sure. Come on." I said, holding a towel out to her. I wrapped her shivering body in the warm, fluffy hotel towel. She grabbed the ends of it and held it on.

"You dry off and put these flannel pajamas on, ok? I'm going to give the others theirs." I left the room and knocked on Iggy and Gazzy's door.

"Open up!" I yelled.

"What?" Iggy said, swinging the door open. I handed him the pajamas, then said goodnight and walked over to Fang's room and started pounding on the door.

"Yes?" he asked when he opened the door.

"I got you and Angel some pajamas." I said handing him the clothes.

"Um, Max, I think there's something wrong with Angel. She looks really pale." Fang said. Wow, two whole sentences. I pushed past Fang into their hotel room, and saw Angel laying on the bed. And Fang was right, she did look pale. Extremely pale, actually. I hurried over to her and felt her head, then pulled my hand away quickly. She was burning up!

"Oh my goodness, Angel! Baby, why didn't you come get me? Better yet, why didn't you come get me, Fang?" I yelled, whirling to face him. He shrugged and lifted his hands into the air with the palms facing up. I picked Angel up and carried her to the bathroom where I then set her down on the closed toilet and ran her a cold bath. Fang was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest. I shot him a look, then stripped Angel of all her clothing and placed her gently into the tub. She immediately started shivering.

"I'm sorry it's so cold, sweetie, but I hafta get your fever down." I said apologetically. She nodded, then tried to control her shivering.

"Stay here, Fang will come get you out in 30 minutes. Try to use this washcloth and get the rest of your body wet, ok? Except your hair, don't get your hair wet." I said, handing her a washcloth.

I left the room, closing the door gently behind me. I gave Fang a death glare, then made to leave the room, but he stopped me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was sick, and I was just coming to talk to you when you knocked on the door." he said angrily.

"Wow, someone's a chatterbox today." I said icily. I tried to leave again, but he grabbed my upper arm. I glared at the opposing hand until he let go.

"I know this is about those…kisses. But are you ever going to stop being angry?" he asked.

"Fang, we're not talking about this tonight." I said, then shoved him out of my way and stormed to my own room. Ugh! Sometimes he just…gets to me! I cant stand it. I burst though the door, only to find Nudge fast asleep on one of the twin beds. My eyes softened as I looked at her, all curled up into the fetal position, her mouth hangig ajar, snoring slightly. What can I say? She's adorable.

I lifted her up and put her at the head of the bed and covered her up with the sheets, comforter, _and_ quilt. She was shaking like a Chihuahua, I guess it was the fever. I felt her head. Warm, but nothing to freak out about. I showered and threw my new pajamas on, then got into the unoccupied twin bed on the other side of the room. I flipped off the lamp, then rolled over and went to sleep.

I awoke to a sharp cry coming from Nudge. I shot up out of the bed, the adrenaline pumping because I thought we were under attack, but there was no one there. I was just walking over to where Nudge was buried under the covers to see if she was ok, when a loud knock sounded at the door, scaring me and making me jump about a foot in the air.

"Max, Max, open up! Hurry!" Fang yelled frantically. I ran to the door and swung it open. Fang stood there with a wriggling, screaming baby in his arm. He was still wearing his pajama bottoms, but not the wife beater.I had to pull my gaze away from his bare chest and looked at the baby he was holding.

"Woa, Fang, is there something you haven't told us? Just how far did you get with Lissa?" I asked sarcastically. He gave me a look that said "this is serious" and thrust the baby at me. I quickly caught her, then gave him a genuine "WTH" face.

"Fang? What are you doing?" I screeched.

"It's ANGEL!" he said, still looking frantic.

"Shut up, Fang, who's baby is this?" I said, feeling annoyed with him for playing jokes on me at like 3:30 in the morning.

"No, it's seriously Angel. I heard her cry, and I thought she had a bad dream or something, but she-she got turned into a baby or something!" he said. Ok, I knew this was serious because he said more than 5 words.

"Oh my gosh, than that means that cry I heard coming from Nudge means-" I cut off, then looked up at Fang with an alarmed expression my face. I handed Angel back to Fang, then ran over to Nudge's bed and pulled back the blankets.

And there, screaming and wriggling, was a newborn version of our chatterbox Nudge.

"Fang, what are we gonna do?" I whisper yelled at him, in too much shock to make my voice any louder. And, get this:

He _shrugged!_

**A/N so…what do you think? Tell me, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**A/N So it seems people like this story, so I will be continuing it. This chapter was basically pointless, I just needed a chapter before it got to morning. Just some humorous stuff between Max and Fang. Ah, young love. Even though they don't know they love each other yet…**

**I'm Too Young For This**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Fang, you are truly an idiot!" I yelled, frustrated. Nudge began to cry, so I scooped her up into my arms and rocked her gently.

"You're good at that." Fang said. I shot him a look that said "don't compliment me, I'm angry at you." then turned my back to him. Angel started screaming, so Fang tried to rock her like I was rocking Nudge, but I dot think she liked it.

"Here, switch with me." I said, holding Nudge out to him. He handed me Angel, and I rocked her like I did Nudge. She quieted right away, and I smiled smugly at Fang. He shot me the bird.

"Go get Iggy. I hafta run down to the gift shop to get diapers and wipes and baby clothes and stuff." I said, placing Angel down on the bed and putting pillows around her so she wouldn't roll off.

"Ok." he said. Then he walked over to the wall and pounded on it twice with his fist. I rolled my eyes then walked downstairs to the gift shop.

"Can I help you, miss?" said a man in his early 20's. I shook my head and walked over to the baby section. The weirdo followed me. I picked up two packages of diapers and 3 packs of wipes. Then I grabbed some pink onesies and some purple ones too. Then I grabbed one that said _Angel_ across the front in gold letters and had white wings outlined in black on the back. Then I grabbed another one that said _Chatterbox _on the front. Then, I picked up a couple pairs of footy pajamas that looked like different animals. The whole time, the guy was following me and talking my ears off.

"Look, I don't want to be rude, but what do you want?' I asked.

"You." he said, then knocked the stuff out of my hands and crushed his lips to mine.

"Jerk!" I spit, shoving him off me. All of a sudden, his head jerked to the side and he was out like a light. I turned around and saw Fang, rubbing his knuckles.

"Thanks." I said, bending down to pick up my stuff. He helped me, then we walked to the toy section and grabbed some toys for the babies. Then we went to the food section and picked up formula and a bunch of bottles, We paid for it all, then went back upstairs. I went inside my room to find both babies wrapped in towels.

"You used towels for diapers?" I asked incredulously. Iggy shrugged. I rolled my eyes, then put them both in clean diapers and onesies, then laid them down on the bed and placed pillows around them. I turned to Fang.

"I'm going to need help with them tonight." I said. He nodded, then began to make a pallet on the floor for him to sleep on. I ushered Iggy and Gazzy out of the room, then got into the other bed. I laid there for a while, just thinking about random things.

"Hey Fang?" I asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Just wondering if you were awake." I said, turning over onto my other side.

"Well, I'm not now." he said. I picked up my shoe that was sitting next to my bed and chunked it at his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know I just wanted to see if it would hurt." I said, trying to stifle my laughter. The shoe came flying back up at me and hit me in the stomach.

"Ooof" the breath left my lungs. I sat straight up.

"Oops, sorry." he said sarcastically. I picked up my pillow and whacked him over the head with it.

"Oops, sorry." I said mimicking him. He jumped up and hit me with his own pillow. Thus began the loudest pillow fight ever. I every time one of us got hit, we would yell. Until, finally, our pillows popped and we collapsed laughing.

"God, Fang, who gave you emotions?" I asked, still laughing. He shrugged, and there was a knock at our door. I ran to answer it.

"Yea?" I asked breathlessly. It was Iggy and Gazzy.

"Why are you covered in feathers?" Gazzy asked incredulously. I ran to the bathroom to check, and, lo behold, I was.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

Iggy had walked through the door and sat down on the bed, which was also covered in downy feathers. I looked guiltily at Fang, who was trying to look serious while covered in white feathers.

"Would you like to explain, Max" Iggy said, feigning seriousness.

"Nope, not really." I said, ushering them out of our room.

"Sooo…what are we gonna do about the feathers?" I asked, laughing. He shrugged, then got up to go shower them out of his hair.

"Sure, you can go first." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Thanks, I will." he grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. Angel started crying so I picked her up.

"Hey, baby. How did you sleep through all of that, hmm?" I cooed at her affectionately. She gurgled at me, and I rubbed my nose against hers. Nudge was still fast asleep. I changed Angel's diaper, then fed her a bottle full of formula. Then, for some reason, she started crying. Just then, Fang came out of the bathroom, completely de-feathered.

"What's wrong with her?" Fang asked, towel drying his hair.

"I don't know, I fed her a bottle and she just started crying." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Here, let me see her." he said, holding out his arms. I placed her gently in them and he lifted her up to his shoulder and patted her back. She burped, then stopped crying. I smacked myself in the forehead for not thinking to burp her.

"And that's how it's done." he said smugly, laying her back down on the bed where she immediately went back to sleep.

"So when do you think they'll go back to normal?" I asked.

"I dunno. Soon, hopefully." he said, laying back down on the floor.

"Imma go shower the feathers off of me. Be right back." I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower full blast. I stepped on and sighed. Thank the Lord for hot water. I enjoyed it for a little longer, then shampooed my hair and washed my body. I shaved, then jumped out.

I flipped the shower off and reached for my towel. My hand grabbed at air, and I looked around for it. Then, I realized it was sitting on the dresser. _Outside _the bathroom. Crap.

"Fang? Could you hand me my towel?" I yelled through the door.

He knocked and I opened it a crack and stood behind it. He put his face up to the crack and said:

"Nope!" the laughed and went to watch TV.

I was going to kill him if I ever got out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I was grounded (but I can't remember why…) oh well, sorry for the wait!

I'm too Young for This

CHAPTER 3

**I grabbed the hair dryer and blew my body dry. I put my underwear and bra on, then looked around for my clothes. I found them, but they were soaked. I must have been standing on them. Well…crap. I guess I have to go out there. In my underwear. Again, I say crap. I took a deep breath then shoved the door open. I ran over to where my towl was, grabbed it, then ran back to the bathroom. I got in there, then realized I didn't grab any clothes. **

"**Stupid, stupid, STUPID Max!" I whispered, smacking myself in the head. Well, at least now I had my towel. I wrapped it securely around me, then opened the door, not walking quite as fast anymore. I opened my back pack and pulled out some sweat pants and a tank top. I walked back to the bathroom, threw the clothes on, then brushed my teeth and went out to beat the crap out of Fang for not bringing me my towel. **

"**What's your problem?" I asked him. He just looked up at me. He didn't say anything, but I could see the laughter in his eyes. I smacked his arm.**

"**Ow, what was that for?" he laughed, rubbing the spot where I hit him. **

"**That was for not bringing me my towel and that," I smacked his other arm, "was for laughing about it." I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail, then plopped down on the bed, as far away from Fang as I could get. **

"**You can watch TV up here, but do not fall asleep." I said, giving him a warning glance. **

"**Sure, whatever." he replied smirking. He is so frustrating. I rolled my eyes, then flipped the TV off of the sports channel.**

"**Hey, I was watching that!" he said.**

"**Yea, and now you're not." I replied, turning it to the Food Network.**

"**Why are you watching this? You can't even cook!" he said incredulously. I gave him a look, but he never took it back.**

"**Take it back." I hissed menacingly. He just shook his head and tried not to laugh. I sat up.**

"**Take it back, now." **

"**Hahaha-no-Hahanaha." he said between laughs. **

"**Last chance: Take. It. Back." I said each word slowly.**

"**Nope!" he gasped, holding his ribs. I don't know why it was so important to me that he took it back, but it was, and I don't know why this was so funny to him, but it was. I jumped on top of him and grabbed his shirt front. I pulled a fist back and held it that way.**

"**TAKE IT BACK!" I yelled. He held his hands up to protect his face, and shook his head, his body shaking with laughter. All of a sudden, Gazzy burst through the door, Iggy coming in after him.**

"**God, false alarm again, Iggy!" Gazzy yelled exasperatedly.**

"**He heard the yelling and thought something was going on." Iggy sighed. **

"**Can't you guys just shut up and go to sleep?" Gazzy asked.**

"**Not until he takes back what he said." I said, narrowing my eyes at Fang.**

"**Dude, what'd you say?" Iggy asked.**

"**She turned on the Food Network, and I asked her why, because the can't even cook." he shrugged.**

"**Wow." Gazzy said. Iggy just blinked. **

"**It hurt my feelings." I said stubbornly.**

"**We make fun of your cooking all the time!" Iggy exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.**

"**Well, maybe I don't appreciate that!" I yelled.**

"**Max, just shut up and go to sleep." Iggy said, turning and leaving the room. Gazzy shook his head at us and followed. I glared at Fang, then laid back down. He chuckled, and did the same. **

"**You are so stupid." I muttered.**

"**What? What was that? You loooooove me?" Fang said mockingly. **

"**Shut up! It was the valium!" I shrieked at him. Gosh, it's a wonder the babies were still asleep with all of this yelling. **

"**Sure it was Max. Sure it was…" he answered. I rolled over and closed my eyes.**

"**Don't forget to get out of bed when you're done watching TV." I hissed at him, then ignored him.**

**I fell fast asleep, only slightly aware of him turning it back to the sports channel.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Guess what? I GOT A HAIRCUT! And when I got home, I made my mom cut it again. She gave me choppy bangs. It looks awesome. Anyways, you probably don't care…TOO BAD! : )**

**Iggy: Valentine, shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Me(Valentine): NEVEEEERRRRR! **

**Iggy: Valentine…**

**Me: Fine. I, ValentineRose28, don't, have never, and will never own Maximum Ride. Happy?**

**Iggy: Very**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY! **

**I'm Too Young For This**

**CHAPTER 4**

I turned over in my sleep and snuggled into Fang's warm chest. Wait:

Fang?

"Fang? Why are you in my bed?" I screeched, making him jump awake and flip off the bed. He landed on the floor with a hard "thud" and groaned.

"Good morning to you too, Max" he muttered sarcastically.

"Why did you sleep in my bed last night?" I asked again.

"I dunno, I must have fallen asleep watching TV. Sorry." he shrugged.

"God, whatever." I said, just as the babies simultaneously started screaming. I looked over at them and did a double take.

"Fang, do the babies look any bigger to you?" I asked suspiciously, walking over to them. Fang didn't answer, he was too busy trying to get off the hard ground.

"Fang!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me.

"What, your highness?"

"Shut up, this is serious. Do they look any bigger to you?" I asked again, not even bothering to get angry about the "your highness" thing.

"Actually, yeah." he answered, staring at them with no expression on his face except for a slight widening of his eyes. He was shocked, obviously.

Nudge looked to be about 3 or 4 inches longer than Angel, but they were the same size yesterday. Nudge looked more alert than Angel too. This is…well not exactly weird. We passed weird a looooong time ago. This was just unexpected. Angel looked almost the same, except she was maybe a little bit bigger, a little bit heavier. Nudge had a head of curly brown hair, and was waving her arms around while her mouth was open in a silent wail. I scooped her up and began rocking her gently while I stuck a bottle of formula in the microwave. I looked over at Fang, who was cradling Angel. It looked so peculiar: her little form in his big, strong arms. Sort of sweet, actually.

The microwave beeped, and Fang looked up to catch me staring at him. His eyes met mine and my breath caught in my throat. My heart started beating harder, and my stomach dropped down to my toes. Then he smirked and I shook my head to clear it. I opened the microwave and grabbed the bottle, stumbling my way back to the other bed. My legs felt like jelly. I sank down, thankful for something to rest on. I hate it when he does this too me.

I lifted Nudge's head up and put the bottle in her mouth. She suckled it hungrily and finished quickly. I put her over my shoulder and tapped her back gently. Fang was changing Angel's diaper, his back facing me. After I changed Nudge and Angel got fed, we went over to wake the boys.

I slid my keycard through the little swiper thingy outside the door and pushed it open, juggling Nudge in my other arm. Iggy was hanging upside down over the side of his bed, his mouth gaping. Gazzy was completely tangled up in his bed sheets. I shoved Iggy the rest of the way off the bed and thumped Gazzy on the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" groaned Iggy groggily, right as Gazzy jolted awake.

"Get up, we need to move on. I need to go somewhere, somewhere regular humans live. In Arizona." I said, throwing their clothes at them. I left Fang in there with them, but took Angel and Nudge back to my room.

"Hey babies. How are we doing today?" I crooned, laying them down side by side on the bed. I started undressing Angel, then slipped the "Angel" onesie over her head and snapped it at the bottom, then did the same to Nudge with the "Chatterbox" one. Apparently she didn't like this though, and started screaming and flailing her arms, making it almost impossible to get it on. Eventually I did, then packed up our few belongings and went to check on the guys.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to run back down to the gift shop and grab 2 of those baby carrier things. Watch the babies." I ran out the door and to the elevators. Once in the gift shop, I searched the baby aisle until I found two carriers that securely fastened the baby in (we wouldn't want them falling out). I paid and went back to the boys' room, only to find that they are awful babysitters.

Both babies were screaming. Iggy was trying calm Angel, while Fang was just standing there and staring at Nudge, who was on the bed.

"Wow, you guys suck." I said, picking up Nudge and rocking her gently. She quieted immediately, seeing that it was me who was holding her. I handed her to Fang, then grabbed Angel from Iggy. I rocked her until she was fast asleep, then slipped her into the baby carrier. I put it on, and I have to admit, it looked pretty adorable. It was made so that I wore it on the front of me, and she looked like she was snuggling into my stomach.

"Fang, come here." I said, holding up the other carrier. His eyes got a little wider and he started shaking his head vigorously back and forward.

"Fang, put it on!" I said, shoving it at him. He picked it up and put it on, wrong of course.

"There."

"You didn't do it right." I said, trying to conceal my laughter. I fixed it for him, and then I really did laugh. It just looked so funny, especially because it was pink. After I got over it, I slid Nudge into the carrier, and walked over to the window.

"Let's go guys." I opened the window, and Gazzy, Iggy, Fang with Nudge, and I with Angel all jumped out, freefalling for a second before snapping out our wings and taking off. We were headed for Arizona, home of Dr. Martinez and warm chocolate ship cookies…


	5. Important Author's Note!

**A/N Ok, so I know that I have been sorely lacking in updates. I apologize a thousand times over for that. But there is a reason. It might not be a good one, BUT THERE IS STILL A REASON! *cough* sorry about that. But there really is a reason.**

**I have been working on an original book. Hopefully. Maybe. Ok, so it's unlikely that I will be published, but a girl can dream right? **

**Anyways, that's why the stories haven't been updated, and when they are the chapters usually aren't very good. But I have been working very hard on this plot line. It's unlike anything I've ever done before. Once I get the whole story line worked out, I will post the summary on here. Maybe you guys could give your opinions? **


End file.
